Lost Cause
by NightySxeety
Summary: J'ai essayé, de toute mes forces. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir. Même toi, tu n'arrives plus à m'aider. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je savais que ça allait se passer ainsi. Je suis une cause perdue après tout. POV / H.C. / OS


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent à Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Résumé : **J'ai essayé, de toute mes forces. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir. Même toi, tu n'arrives plus à m'aider. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je savais que ça allait se passer ainsi. Je suis une cause perdue après tout.

TADAA ! Un nouvel OS, bien triste mais il vaut le détour (oui je fais de la pub). Cette fiction m'est venue en entendant Lost Cause, des Imagine Dragons. Et elle a pris de l'ampleur alors que j'écoutais Nothing Left to Say du même groupe. Je vous conseille de les écouter, elles sont géniales.

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir cet OS. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

- Merde...Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Un long frisson parcourut ma nuque à l'entente de sa voix grave, mes paupières lourdes ne voulant pas se relever alors que je roulais sur moi-même en grognant de mécontentement. La moquette du salon était douce et chaude, comme une couverture et je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. J'avais trop mal à la tête pour pouvoir faire quoi que se soit de toute façon.

- Lèves toi. Aller, debout.

Un geignement sourd quitta ma gorge, mon corps mou et pantelant se retrouvant alors secoué. Je poussai un gémissement, mes yeux s'ouvrant enfin sur deux orbes bleus empli d'inquiétude et de colère, me troublant à peine.

- T'es rentré...

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire béat, mon cerveau assimilant seulement les images qui lui parvenaient. J'avais chaud et mon corps tremblait de toute part, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'accrocher le jeune homme et de le serrer contre moi avec douceur. Son odeur épicée m'envahit, dissipant celle de l'alcool et de la sueur qui émanait toujours des pores de ma peau. J'aurais voulu que l'on reste comme ça pour l'éternité.

- Tu dois te lever.

- Non.

- S'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas rester là.

- Si. Et tu restes avec moi.

Un long gémissement se fit entendre, mes paupières s'ouvrant alors qu'il m'obligeait à m'asseoir. Je lâchai un grognement de mécontentement, mes bras se serrant autour de ses épaules, quand un violent haut-le-cœur me prit, me faisant convulser. Mon estomac se tordit de douleur, ma mâchoire se crispant brusquement alors que je me repliais sur moi-même pour ne pas vomir. La voix de mon ami me parvenait à peine, un bourdonnement incessant couvrant ses paroles alors que mes maux de tête revenaient à la charge. Ce manège n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Agrippant mes jambes, je me collais contre le mur dans mon dos, attendant que ce supplice cesse. C'était pourtant moi qui l'avais provoqué. Moi et moi seul qui avait de nouveau plongé à pieds joints dans ce trou sans fond pour oublier tout ce qui m'entourait. Le retour au monde réel était à présent douloureux et brutal. Mon crâne allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, mon estomac déverser son contenu sur la moquette et mon corps ne pourrait plus rien faire pendant plusieurs heures. J'allais souffrir encore de longues minutes, me maudissant et me traitant d'imbécile avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois. Et ce manège ne cesserait jamais. Quoi que je fasse, je n'avais jamais réussi à en sortir.

**OO**

**OooO**

**OO**

Il tremblait contre le mur, gémissant plaintivement tout en enlaçant son propre torse. Roulé en boule, il attendait que la douleur passe, comme toujours et ne bougerait pas avant deux ou trois heures. Ça avait toujours était ainsi. Et cette fois encore, je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui.

Le cœur serré et la mâchoire crispée, je massais ses bras pour tenter de le tranquilliser. Je savais pourtant très bien que ça ne lui ferait rien mais il savait au moins que j'étais là. Et je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre. La couverture était déjà là s'il avait froid, la bassine était près de lui s'il en avait besoin et une bouteille d'eau attendait patiemment sur la table basse non loin. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Et je ne voulais pas bouger de ma place. Si je faisais cela, je tomberais nez à nez sur la bouteille en verre vide qui lui avait tenu compagnie pendant mon absence, ainsi que les gélules bleues qui traînaient un peu partout sur le sol.

Une simple course. J'étais parti seulement une heure et je le retrouvais dans cet état. Il m'avait pourtant promis qu'il resterait tranquille, qu'il attendrait mon retour. Il m'avait menti, comme toujours. Et j'avais cru à ses bonnes paroles, pensant que cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de changer. Je m'étais trompé. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était. Les mensonges, les cachotteries, les disputes faisaient depuis trop longtemps parti de notre quotidien. Puis arriva cette soirée où tout bascula.

J'en avais eu assez de nos prises de bec et de nos engueulades, alors j'étais sorti prendre l'air. Je l'ai laissé seul seulement trois heures et à mon retour, l'appartement était plein à craquer. Les gens fumaient et buvaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter, dansant comme des damnés sur une musique à vous arrachaient les tympans. Et lui était au milieu de tous ses gens, complètement ailleurs, cette fumée nauséabonde et épaisse l'entourant. C'est ce jour-là que je compris que sa descente aux enfers ne pouvait plus être arrêtée.

**OO**

**OooO**

**OO**

Mon corps ne tremblait plus, mon ventre ne se tordant plus tandis que je reprenais mon souffle doucement. Un soupir de soulagement quitta ma gorge, mes bras relâchant leur prise avant que je ne me redresse légèrement. Ses mains, chaudes et douces, ne cessaient de me masser, me rassurant quelque peu. Mais les vapeurs de l'alcool et l'euphorie que les pilules d'ecstasy m'avaient donnée se dissipaient, me rendant à nouveau maussade et amer. Tout devint alors morne et sans intérêt alors que je regardais mon compagnon épuisé. Il avait toujours cet air inquiet sur le visage, ses yeux étant plus rougis qu'à son arrivée. J'eus un pincement au cœur, mes prunelles se détournant alors que je m'asseyais péniblement sur la moquette. Il avait encore pleuré par ma faute.

Je ne me rappelais plus de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu sourire. Depuis ce jour... depuis ce fameux jour, tout avait changé. Et pour cause. Qui ne verrait pas sa vie changer en voyant son frère mourir sous ses yeux. Personne...

Ma mâchoire se crispa, mon cœur se retrouvant serrer dans un étau. C'était pourtant ce que j'avais toujours désiré. J'avais toujours voulu voir mon aîné disparaître et j'avais tant souhaité le faire moi-même. Lui qui avait détruit ma vie, ma famille. Tout ce à quoi je tenais avait disparu par sa faute, de sa main. C'était un juste retour des choses que je sois le bourreau de celui qui se disait mon frère. Et pourtant, quand ce fameux jour arriva, ce ne fut pas moi qui le condamna. Non. Il le fit lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas le pire dans cette histoire. C'était que même après toutes ses années, il affirmait m'avoir protégé et aimé jusqu'à la fin.

Mes pensées s'étaient depuis lors embrouillées dans ma tête. Que devais-je penser ? Que devais-je croire ? Il avait tué mes parents, m'avait laissé pour mort, avait détruit ma vie, tout ça à cause de cette folie qui l'avait prise ce jour-là. Et malgré tout, il avait continué à m'aimer. Il était un fou. Complètement fou. Et il m'avait complètement ébranlé. M'entraînant avec lui. Je devenais fou, ne sachant plus quoi faire, quoi dire ou quoi penser. Tout ce que j'avais construit après le massacre de ma famille dix ans plus tôt s'effondrait sous mes pieds. Tout ce que mes amis me disaient n'avait plus de sens. Tout ce qui m'entourait n'avait plus d'intérêt. Je voulais juste disparaître à mon tour. Ne plus faire partie de ce monde insensé. Mais il m'en avait empêché. Alors voilà ce qui arrive quand on met deux égoïstes ensemble. On obtient un sacré bordel...

**OO**

**OooO**

**OO**

Ses prunelles onyx fixaient le sol, la fatigue et la lassitude se lisant dans son regard. Il sortait de sa transe, retrouvant le monde réel et ne semblait pas emballé d'être sorti de cette bulle qu'il s'était créée. Il le savait pourtant, que ce n'était que de courte durée. Que l'alcool et la drogue ne lui permettrait pas de tout oublier pour toujours et de vivre comme avant. C'était impossible. J'avais bien essayé de le sortir de là. On avait vu des médecins, beaucoup de médecins. Il avait intégré un centre et avait remonté la pente. Pourtant, une fois sorti, il avait replongé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès...

Puis un jour, il m'avait finalement avoué qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Qu'il voulait juste sombrer une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on le laisse dépérir comme il le souhaitait. C'est ce même jour que je l'ai embrassé et que je lui ai dit que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Il y a des moments où je me demande s'il se souvient de cette fois-là...

- Comment tu sens ?

- Mieux.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Son regard las plongea dans mes iris azur, me faisant frissonner. Mes lèvres se scellèrent, ma tête se baissant vers le sol alors que je m'asseyais sur mes talons, l'air dépité. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien du tout. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'y croire.

La chaleur de sa paume m'arracha un autre frisson, mon cœur s'emballant soudain quand sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, me surprenant. Son baiser était doux, un sentiment de tristesse mêlé à de la joie s'insinuant dans mes veines avant que je ne rencontre ses prunelles sombres, empli de culpabilité, son faible sourire me serrant le cœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela, mais je n'avais auparavant jamais vu cette expression sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé... de t'entraîner dans tout ça...

Je crus que ma poitrine allait exploser tellement mon cœur me faisait mal. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux, accentuant cette sensation étrange au fond de moi. Il s'en voulait. Après tout ce temps, il venait tout simplement de me dire qu'il était désolé. Je le savais depuis bien longtemps. Je le voyais à chaque fois que je rentrais et le retrouvais dans cet état de béatitude malsaine mêlé au dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même. Je le voyais à chaque fois que je le prenais en flagrant délit, une bouteille de whisky ou autre à moitié vide entre les mains. Ou quand il rentrait tard le soir, les yeux rougis et l'air absent et tranquille donné par la drogue qui lui restait parfois entre les doigts.

Bien sûr que je savais qu'il était désolé. C'était plutôt à moi de m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. De ne pas pouvoir le sortir de cette situation. C'était de ma faute. Pas de la sienne.

- Non... c'est de ma faute...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider. Je ne peux rien faire... rien du tout...

**OO**

**OooO**

**OO**

Mes lèvres se collèrent brusquement aux siennes, le faisant taire alors que des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ça. Cela arrivait assez souvent pour dire faire. Quand il me découvrait à moitié saoul ou en train de retrouver mes esprits, il se mettait à s'en vouloir. Et quand je voyais son visage peint par la culpabilité et le désespoir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Je ne savais pas faire autrement. Je savais pourtant très bien ce qu'il désirait. Que je cesse de m'autodétruire et que l'on puisse avoir une vie normale. Que j'arrête de boire et de prendre toute substance pouvant me faire planer pour reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Mais il était trop tard pour moi. J'avais déjà dépassé le point de non-retour et rien ni personne ne pourrait me sauver. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je m'étais condamné.

Rompant le baiser, je passais mes doigts sur ses joues pour effacer les traces de ses larmes. Je l'entendis renifler, mes lèvres se serrant avant que je ne le prenne dans mes bras avec douceur.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si... c'est...

- Je te dis que non. C'est moi qui aie voulu ça. Et seulement moi. Ne te blâme pas. Je t'en prie...

Un long silence me répondit, son torse collé contre le mien se soulevant lentement quand il acquiesça enfin, un soupir de soulagement m'échappant. Il me prit ensuite contre lui, comme pour m'empêcher de partir et cala sa tête contre mon épaule. Son souffle se répercutait dans ma nuque, me faisant frissonner tandis que je resserrais mon étreinte, mon cœur se serrant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Tout était de ma faute. Simplement et purement de ma faute. Et quoi que l'on fasse, rien ne pourrait jamais changé.

Avec lenteur, je relâchai ma prise, regardant le jeune homme en face de moi. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient quelque peu ses iris azur et tombaient dans son cou où je porta mes doigts. Je le vis sursauter, ses prunelles surprises venant plonger dans les miennes avant que je ne l'embrasse à nouveau avec tendresse. Un gémissement me parvint, me faisant sourire tandis que le forçait à s'allonger sur la moquette du salon tout en lâchant ses lèvres. Quelques pilules jonchaient toujours le sol autour de lui, me rappelant dans quel état je me trouvais quelques heures plutôt. J'eus soudain envie de retomber dans ce monde sans problème, sans douleur et sans contrainte alors qu'une autre partie de moi voulait rester encore allongé contre mon compagnon, sa chaleur me réchauffant et me faisant tout oublier. Il me serait pourtant facile de tendre la main pour prendre une gélule et l'avaler. Et pourtant...

- Sasuke...

Ses billes bleus me fixèrent, inquiètes et curieuses. Les fixer me sortit de ma torpeur tandis que je me penchais vers lui pour prendre ses lèvres entre les miennes. J'aurais tout le temps de replonger dans ce trou que j'avais creusé. Après tout, je ne savais pas faire autrement. Je m'en voudrais plus tard, une fois que j'aurais effacé cette culpabilité de son visage et que je lui aurais fait oublier qu'il n'y a plus d'issu possible pour moi. À ce moment-là, je pourrais plonger une bonne fois pour toute dans ce gouffre avant de recommencer à nouveau ce manège sans fin. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, tout s'arrête pour de bon.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative pour moi. Je suis condamné depuis trop longtemps.

**Fin**


End file.
